The Magic of Mistletoe
by timeaftertime09
Summary: Daniel is alone for the holidays, & despite a confusing kiss, Betty insists he celebrate with her family. Changes from show: Betty broke up with Matt after her pregnancy scare & Daniel & Amanda's "fun buddy" deal never left the Bahamas. B&B Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel wasn't looking forward to Christmas that year – not that he ever was that enthusiastic. His holiday experiences had never been very pleasant. And since he had lost Molly last spring, there was one less thing to celebrate. The holidays were always harder to get through when someone you loved wasn't there to spend it with.

He was past the stage of meaningless sex being enough to fulfill him. The thrill of getting hammered with a mindless model on peppermint schnapps and screwing her under the office Christmas tree or kissing some random chick in the middle of Times Square, at midnight on New Year's Eve was long gone. If he had learned anything from his more recent relationships, it was that he wanted substance – not just a hot body to use. So until he found that someone, he resigned himself to being alone that year.

Alexis had offered for him and Claire to celebrate Christmas with her and DJ, but he had told his mother to go without him. He figured he'd have more fun getting drunk on eggnog and watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' than listening to his family pity him and fight over whose pâté was better while choking down a burnt turkey.

It was Christmas Eve day and Daniel had already sent the staff home at noon. Only, as he absently toyed with the bobble-head Santa DJ had sent him, he noticed someone was still at work in the Features department. He didn't need three guesses to determine who it was – Betty. He smiled, admiring her diligence, and headed toward her office.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go home about three hours ago?" he smiled, poking his head through the glass door. "Yeah, I know. I just can't seem to get this piece on next year's latest vintage accessories to flow right," she sighed as he came in and leaned over her shoulder, his hands lightly resting on them. "Want me to take a look?" he offered. "Be my guest," she said, with a defeatist attitude, as he pulled up a chair and began to read her article on the monitor.

"This is really good, Betty. It needs some minor tweaking – like focusing more on the replicas themselves and a little less on the history of the originals. But I don't know why you're so worried about it – come back Monday morning and your article will be flawless," Daniel assured her.

"Daniel, you know I'm a perfectionist – I can't just leave here and celebrate the holidays knowing this is still looming over my head," she reminded him. "How could I forget . . ." he teased. Betty playfully smacked his arm. "You know, some day you're going to appreciate my vast attention to detail and my obsessive need to finish what I start," she smirked.

All Daniel could do was stare at her with adoration. She was so cute when she got annoyed with him. "What?" Betty wondered, noticing his gaze was lasting longer than normal, as if he was contemplating a comeback or something. "Nothing . . . you're just adorable when you think you've proven your point," he chuckled, shutting down the computer and pulling her out of her chair before she had a chance to protest.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home – I gave the rest of the drivers the afternoon off," he bargained. "Okay . . . but are you sure you want to go all the way to Queens? Won't you be late for dinner at your mother's, with all the traffic?" she asked as they left her office. "It's fine – don't worry about me," he insisted, evading the real answers. She smiled unsurely as they entered the elevator, but didn't seem to catch on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Betty asked as they stood outside her family's house. "No, it's close to dinner and I don't want to intrude," he politely declined. As much as he loved spending time with her, he didn't want to be a fifth wheel. "Daniel, my family's seen you drunk and hung-over and you're worried about 'intruding' on our dinnertime?" she laughed.

"Besides, you've had dinner with us before – you know Papi doesn't have everything ready until at least 5PM – it's only 4PM. Are you sure you don't want to stop in for a just a little bit?" she said. "Really, Betty, I've taken up enough of your family-time today," he excused. "Daniel, you _are_ family," she sincerely told him, taking his hand. He smiled at her touching admission, feeling an unusual flutter in his stomach, as he held on and followed her into the house.

"Daniel! So good to see you again! Feliz Navidad!" Ignacio greeted him with a firm handshake and affectionate pat on the back. "You, too, Mr. Suarez," he replied. "The rest of the family is in the kitchen – would you like to stay for dinner?" Ignacio asked. "No, but thank you. I just stopped by to wish everyone a 'Merry Christmas' and give Betty her present," Daniel said.

"That's right – you _do_ owe me a present," Betty teased. "Really? Funny, because I don't remember any brightly-colored packages coming from _you_," he playfully countered. "That's why I tried so hard to get you to come in –" she began. "Hey, Daniel! Betty didn't tell me you were coming . . ." Hilda enthusiastically greeted him with a hug, grinning and nudging her sister. "Look who's standing under the mistletoe . . ." Justin entered the room. Daniel and Betty awkwardly turned toward each other.

"Awww . . . come on you two – rules are rules . . ." Hilda encouraged. "Hilda, Justin – let's leave them alone," Ignacio warned. "It's okay – right Betty?" Daniel smiled, despite the fact that her entire family was watching them expectantly. "Daniel, you really don't have to . . ." she lowered her head, embarrassed. He lifted her chin and gently brushed his lips against hers, unaware that he would feel a significant spark between them. He immediately backed away and stared at her, confused.

"I-I'd better get going . . . M-Merry Christmas, everyone!" Daniel said, bolting out the door. Betty just stood in the frame between the entry and family room, dumbstruck. "Aunt B, are you okay?" Justin asked. "Yeah, Justin, I'm fine," she shook herself out of it and plastered on a smile. "I'll go help you guys in the kitchen!" she perkily covered.

"Betty, if you put anymore chili peppers in those enchiladas, we'll have heartburn for a week!" Ignacio snapped his daughter out of her stupor. "Sorry, Papi," she apologized. "Is something bothering you, Mija?" he asked. "Yeah, she's definitely 'bothered' – _hot _and bothered over _Daniel_ . . ." Hilda teased, before Betty had a chance to speak. Betty stormed out, needing a moment to breathe, and finished helping Justin set the table. She couldn't believe how immature – and wrong - Hilda was being.

"Mom's right, AB. You and Daniel have great chem. And you have to admit he's a major hottie – all the polls prove it. But seriously, he's a pretty good guy. He's helped me a lot, getting through Dad's death – even before that - and I totally believe he's into you. Why else would he drag himself out to Queens to hang out with us so much, when he has a fab apartment and all the exclusive clubs he could ask for in Manhattan?" Justin pointed out.

Betty couldn't bring herself to verbally admit her nephew wasn't completely off-base. However, Daniel _was_ pretty hot – when she thought about it. But spending time in Queens she chalked up to his lack of ever having a semi-normal childhood. She knew her family provided that for him just by welcoming him with open arms and treating him as one of their own – not some rich celebrity.

And Justin was definitely off on Daniel being 'into' her. He ran out the freakin' door not two seconds after he had kissed her. Betty simply shook her head in disbelief and continued to set the table, unaware of the discussion in the next room.

"_Hilda_ . . ." Ignacio warned. "_Whaat?_" Hilda played innocent. "_Cállate._ Be more sensitive to your sister. Daniel may be her friend, but he's also her boss. It's a very delicate situation," Ignacio berated his oldest daughter. "Sorry . . . I didn't know Betty was so fragile," she snickered as her sister and her son came back into the kitchen.

Betty immediately went to work on wrapping the enchiladas and ignored the whispering comments, not in the mood to protest. "Justin, will you help me carry out the salsa and queso?" Ignacio asked, trying to give his girls a chance to talk. "Sure, Grandpa," he winked.

"Chica, I'm sorry – I mean it. I was just having a little fun. And I really do think you and Daniel might be more than either one of you want to admit," Hilda apologized. "I think you've had too much tequila," Betty scoffed. "Hey, I had _one_. And I'm serious – deny it all you want, but why do you think that man ran out of here so fast?" she maintained.

"Isn't it obvious? He was freaked out by how bad it was – and it's _your_ fault – you forced him into it," Betty stubbornly replied. "Unh-uh – _no_. Mamita, he was _scared_ – but not how you think," she insisted. "Whatever . . ." Betty dismissed her sister's delusions. "Okay . . . but he would've pecked you on the cheek, if he hadn't truly wanted to kiss you – think about it," she advised. Betty rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless trying to reason with her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Daniel . . . I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but we made a pact and I intend to hold you to it. So please, come meet me at the bridge," Betty requested, leaving a message on his voicemail before quietly escaping her father's house in the early morning.

Betty stood shivering on the Queensboro Bridge, admiring the city skyline, as she hopefully waited for Daniel to show up. She wasn't exactly sure of what she would say, but knew leaving things the way they were would make their relationship too uncomfortable to live with.

It was funny how she was more concerned about repairing things with Daniel than she was with passing Matt in the hallways. After breaking up with him, she felt bad, but also relieved. Matt was sweet, cute, and very supportive. However, after the pregnancy scare, it hit her like a flashing neon sign that he wasn't the man she wanted to be tied down to. She wasn't sure what their relationship had been lacking, but she knew she wanted more than what he could offer her . . .

"Doesn't your boss pay you enough to buy a warmer coat?" a voice behind her spoke. "Daniel! You scared me!" Betty jumped. "Sorry," Daniel chuckled and took off his red cashmere scarf, wrapping it around her neck. "You're right – the city's beautiful at sunrise," he commented. "It is . . ." she agreed.

"Seems like a lifetime since we've been back here . . . God . . . it was after I got screwed-over by Sofia, wasn't it?" he formed a bittersweet smile. "Yeah . . ." she nodded, remembering how different they were then. "I deserved it though – I was such a jackass to all those women before her, even to you . . . But you didn't give up on me – you're still here . . ." he reflected, looking gratefully at her.

"Daniel . . . we need to talk," Betty nervously said, fingering the soft material that was lightly scented with his cologne. "Yeah . . ." he sighed, brushing snow off of the railing with his glove. "Look . . . last night – the kiss - it happened and . . . i-it obviously was more than that, but not in a good way . . . so I think it's best if we just leave it as that and forget it ever happened at all," she suggested, not entirely believing her words but assuming it was what he was thinking.

"Betty –" Daniel tried to say something. "No, it's okay – really. I mean it's _me_ . . . it's us . . . we've never been like that and I'm not exactly your fantasy girl . . ." she nervously laughed. "Hey, you're being too hard on yourself. _You_ are beautiful, Betty," he told her, cupping her face. "And I'm so sorry I left like that – it was rude to you and rude to your family. The kiss . . . it just threw me, so I ran," Daniel apologized, still afraid to fully admit what he had felt.

"It's fine. Everyone understands – it was just weird . . . and . . . awkward. Hilda and Justin shouldn't have pushed you into it. And you don't have to do that . . . feel obligated . . . because you're my friend," she said. "No – Betty, it wasn't like that . . . it was for fun . . . and I was . . . curious . . ." he revealed. "Well, now you know . . ." she stated, staring out at the horizon.

"Honestly, I don't – not really," he vaguely responded, gazing at the city with her. "What do you mean? We kissed; you gave me that 'What the hell was I thinking?' look and ran," she wondered. "Actually, it was kinda the exact opposite," he corrected her, dangerously close to confessing more than he intended to. "A-Are you saying . . .?" Betty's wheels started spinning.

"I'm saying . . . I don't know what I'm saying . . . maybe I want to - maybe I - never mind. Let's just forget it ever happened. It's probably better that way . . . you just said you were weirded out by it," Daniel dismissed his unresolved feelings, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "I didn't say that okay? I – I don't know . . ." she said, debating whether to reveal anything more or not.

"Can we just go back to the way we were?" she asked, chickening out. "Yeah. Of course we can," he agreed, a little disappointed - even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure why, yet. "Thank you," she said, hugging him. "Merry Christmas, Daniel," she smiled, her arms still encircling his neck as she shifted her head to look up at his.

"Merry Christmas, Betty," he said, his hands continuing to linger on the small of her back as her body rested against his, their eyes locking, realizing neither one of them was letting go. They were so close Daniel could feel Betty's warm breath against his cold lips. He ached to lean down and feel her mouth pressed to his once more, long enough to determine if he was crazy or not - if the electricity he had felt before was still there, or all in his head. Only Betty broke the trance before he could find out.

"Umm . . . So! What are you and your mom doing today – typical holiday stuff or do you have other traditions?" she asked, pulling away. "Uh . . . yeah! Basic holiday stuff – presents, turkey, caroling, roasting pine nuts . . ." he feigned enthusiasm. "You're lying," she caught him. Claire Meade didn't seem like the type of person who broke into song – even for special occasions. "Huh?" he innocently asked.

"You're supposed to roast _chestnuts_ – not pine nuts – as much pesto as you've had, you'd think you'd know better . . ." she laughed. "And I could be wrong, but I don't think your mom's the caroling type. Not to mention, you're doing that thing again – the thumbs-up," she judgingly pointed out. He sheepishly lowered his head. "Something's wrong . . . you're alone for Christmas!" she guessed, slowly putting the pieces together. "What? No!" he insisted. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay – yes – I'm alone! Happy now?" he confessed.

"Of course not. Daniel, why didn't you tell me?" she said, sympathetically. "Because I knew this was how you'd react – 'Poor Daniel, all alone – no family, no Mo - . . ." he trailed off. "Molly? Oh, Daniel . . ." she gently touched his arm. "No – see that's it – I don't need people feeling sorry for me. I miss her so much . . . it's harder around this time, but I can't dwell on it – she wouldn't want me to. And I knew that spending these days with my family would just bring it all up again. But I'm truly ready to move on," he admitted.

Betty paused, unsure of exactly what to say. She felt a strange, sudden urge to kiss him again . . . let him know she was there for him . . . but 'Great - I'm available, if you're interested . . .' didn't seem like the appropriate signal to send right then. That wasn't even considering that ever since the mistletoe incident she'd been completely confused about their relationship. Kissing was definitely not a good idea.

"So have Christmas with us – no one deserves to be alone," she offered instead. "No – I'm sure your family's seen enough of me – especially after how I left," he said. "All the more reason to come back and apologize. Besides, you're family, too," she reminded him. He shyly smiled. "Come on, we're going to make this the best Christmas ever!" she tugged on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've never made Christmas cookies?" Betty said, shocked, as she got the flour, sugar, and baking powder out of the pantry. "Alex and I were never allowed in the kitchen when we were kids," Daniel told her. "Too much trouble?" she teased. "That, and Dad said it was 'beneath us' to hang around with the help," he replied. "That's sad – in so many ways. Well, now I see it as my duty to show you some edible fun," she perkily smiled, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. "I'm game – what do we do?" he asked.

"Take these eggs, crack them, and put them in the bowl," she instructed. Daniel dropped most of three on the floor and his other attempts, while better, left bits of shell remains in the bowl. "Maybe I should do this part," she giggled, rinsing out the bowl and starting over. "Here, we need enough flour to fill this measuring cup," Betty directed.

"Okay, now what?" Daniel asked after taking the bag and pouring it into the cup, making a huge mess on the counter and floor. "No wonder your dad didn't want you in the kitchen!" she joked. "Hey!" he feigned offense and streaked flour across her cheek. "Now who's messy?" he smirked. She silently took some flour, stood on her tiptoes and sprinkled it in his hair, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Ok – now it's _on!_" he challenged, throwing a hand-full of flour at her. "Hey!" Betty protested and snatched more, smearing it from Daniel's forehead down to his chin before attempting to escape. Daniel grabbed her from behind, a tight grip around her waist. "Let me go!" she squealed and giggled, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Nope. You're now my prisoner and I demand you pay for your crimes!" Daniel teased, before slipping on a dropped egg, falling backward with Betty in tow. "Ow!" Daniel complained, still laughing hysterically. "Serves you right for holding me captive!" Betty giggled, before twisting around to face him. "You're okay, aren't you?" she asked with more concern, wiping some of the flour off of his face.

"Yeah, I'm good," Daniel smiled, gently removing her flour-caked glasses. "Is cookie-making always this fun?" he chuckled. Betty just giggled into his chest, before looking back at him. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and gazed heatedly into her eyes, the intensity taking her aback, yet causing her curiosity and desire to peak. Their lips impulsively inched towards each other, nearly touching, when Hilda came bounding in.

"Justin! What the hell happened down here? Did a freakin' tornado hit the kitchen? You'd better get your butt downstairs right now!" Hilda exclaimed before noticing her sister and Daniel on top of each other on the floor. "Never mind, sweetie!" she yelled up at her son. "So _you two_ are the troublemakers . . .!" Hilda grinned. "We were just making cookies . . ." Betty quickly regained her composure and got off of Daniel.

"Looks like you were doing _a lot_ more than that . . ._ way to go, Mamita!_" Hilda winked, causing both Betty and Daniel to blush. "So I take it you guys finally made out – I mean up?" she giggled. "_Hilda!_" Betty protested. "_Whaat?_ Can't I be happy for my sister?" she smirked. Betty just glared at her to get out. Hilda held her hands up in surrender as she giggled her way out of the room. "Maybe I'd better go . . .?" Daniel suggested, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"No – stay! You just got here and I made you a promise. We're still going to have a great Christmas! Just learn to ignore my sister's comments – _I_ have . . ." Betty insisted. "Well if you can, I can," he smiled, carefully wiping the flour from her nose. "We'd better clean all this up before your dad gets down here," he said. "Yeah, and we haven't even made the cookies yet," she agreed, starting to get out the Swiffer when Daniel grabbed her hand.

"What?" she innocently asked. "Thank you. The day isn't even halfway over and I already feel happier than I've ever felt on this day," he sincerely told her. Betty could feel her palms begin to sweat and hoped Daniel didn't notice. "I'm glad," she nervously smiled and started cleaning. He adoringly watched her for a few seconds before joining her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The cookies smell _really_ good," Daniel said, inhaling the enticing scent, as Betty took them out of the oven. "They're one of the few things I can successfully make in the kitchen," she admitted. He chuckled. "That's more than I can do – as you've witnessed this morning. So do we decorate them now?" he asked.

"Not yet – they need to cool first. So I think maybe we need to get cleaned up now," she said, gesturing to their appearances. "Uh . . . I don't have an extra pair of clothes," he cringed. "That's okay – just ask my dad when he comes down. And we can throw yours in the washer. I'm gonna go take a quick shower," she told him.

"Okay . . ." Daniel nervously responded, dreading the upcoming conversation with her father. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, Mr. Suarez. I was flirting with your daughter and we screwed up your kitchen, so can I borrow some of your clothes?' A little awkward. Maybe he'd just say as little as possible - after all, they'd cleaned up after themselves . . .

Meanwhile, Betty was in the shower trying to concentrate on anything but Daniel. Only it was impossible not to. The way he kept looking at her, touching her, the whole thing in the kitchen made her wonder if he really _had_ felt something out of their brief kiss.

Had he actually flirted . . . with _her?_ And then she realized, when she thought about it, she had been doing the same with him. She wrapped a towel around herself and absently brushed her hair. What was going on between them? They'd always teased each other, but this seemed . . . different.

She searched for her clothes and discovered she had forgotten to get them. Fortunately her room was right next door. She raced to it before anyone saw her, but ended up slamming into a shirtless Daniel. "Oh! Sorry!" Betty apologized, surprised. "You okay?" he asked, instinctively rubbing her arms, causing her heart to race.

"Yeah - I'm fine!" she claimed, a little too perkily, her hands still molded to his bare chest. "I was just gonna see if you were done in there . . ." Daniel trailed off, trying to avert his eyes from her cleavage, but having little success as the towel hugged her in all the right places. Knowing she was completely naked underneath and fully aware of her warm hands beginning to trace his chest, he had an unexpected urge to rip her towel off and pull her into the shower with him.

Betty wasn't doing any better at avoiding Daniel's well-toned upper body. It was strange, because it wasn't like she hadn't seen it multiple times before. Still, she found him extremely attractive at that moment, to the point where she wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself much longer before doing something stupid. Not to mention she was wearing next to nothing – _holy crap! _She was so focused on Daniel she forgot he was seeing her in only a towel! _Oh god . . . !_

"Well – uh – I'd better . . ." Daniel nervously gestured to the bathroom. "Yeah - me too . . ." she motioned to her room, shyly smiling and clumsily backing into the doorframe. "Whoops!" she sheepishly grinned, as he made his way to the bathroom door. She immediately threw herself down on the bed and buried her face in a pillow, as Daniel began an ice cold shower.

He needed to get a grip. This was _Betty_ – his friend – his innocent, beautiful, sassy yet sweet friend. The girl who had 'Little Mermaid' sheets, wore braces and colorful mismatched outfits, and worshipped the tattered pink bunny on her desk . . . But for the first time – other than a brief, interrupted conversation about why his father had hired her – Daniel was starting to see Betty as more.

She was sexy . . . mature . . . alluring . . . Almost as if the woman he had been looking for all along had finally come out of her shell and blossomed into someone completely irresistible; the combination of the old with the new perfect for him . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betty stood in front of the Christmas tree, meticulously organizing all the gifts by recipient. It was something that took her mind off of the previous events. Plus, it saved time since her family alternated opening each other's presents. Presents – that reminded her she needed to go get Daniel's . . .

Daniel stood in the frame of the room and silently watched Betty work – she was so beautiful in her crimson cowl-neck sweater-dress, black belt, dark green and red argyle leggings, and black boots that stopped just below her knees. Stick a red hat on her and she'd be one sexy Mrs. Claus . . .

"You look . . . great . . ." Daniel spoke, trying not lay it on too thick too fast. "Thank you . . . So do you," she shyly smiled, noticing her father's white dress shirt, cobalt sweater, and black pants became him – even though they didn't quite fit him, exactly. The sweater accentuated his gorgeous blue eyes, yet another feature of him she hadn't fully appreciated until recently.

"So, what are you doing – can I help?" he asked. "Sure – just separate the rest of the gifts into the correct piles. I'm going to go get yours . . ." she excitedly grinned. Daniel smiled back suspiciously and walked over to the tree. As he fingered one of the handmade ornaments, he remembered decorating it with her family one year, learning about their traditions and experiencing some of what he never had as a kid. And now, Betty was showing him even more.

"Papi! Hilda! Justin! Let's go – time to open presents!" Betty yelled as she came back into the room balancing three wrapped boxes, each larger than the other, in her arms. "Whoa! Let me help you with those," Daniel insisted, taking the top two from her. "Are all these mine?" he wondered, surprised – and a little embarrassed. "Mmm-hmm. And there's one more I need to go get – I'll be right back," she said as the rest of her family filtered into the room.

"Don't forget your medicine," she reminded her father, confiscating his coffee mug on her way out. "But it's Christmas, Mija!" Ignacio protested. "You know what the doctor said – and don't roll your eyes!" she called back. "It's like she has eyes in the back of her head," Ignacio good-naturedly complained to Daniel. "I know exactly what you mean," Daniel chuckled.

"Okay!" Betty exclaimed, entering the family room a few minutes later, carrying a medium-sized box that seemed to have a mind of its own. "Is that box alive or something?" Daniel asked. Betty evaded his question and tried her best to hide a smile.

"Since Daniel's our guest, I think he should open the first present," she suggested. Everyone politely conceded, knowing what it was, as Betty handed over the moving box to Daniel. He removed the lid, covered with holes he hadn't noticed from far away, to reveal a small orange and white tabby kitten with blue eyes.

"Oh my god! Betty . . . this is too much – h-how did you know?" Daniel said, overwhelmed by her gift as it eagerly licked his fingers. "Well, you know that time you had me 'babysit' you mother at the spa? She told me how you had a kitten like this one when you were five. Alex had accidentally let it escape out the door. She said you looked for it every day for a month and cried yourself to sleep when you realized it would never come back," she timidly spoke.

"I wasn't sure what to get a guy who had everything, but I remembered that story and thought you could use a furry, low-maintenance companion. So Justin and I went to the animal shelter and picked him out," she explained. "Thank you – I'll name him Chester, Jr.," he gratefully beamed, wanting to do and say so much more than that but knew he'd have to wait until they were alone. "You're welcome," she sincerely smiled, covering his free hand with hers, as the others began to open their own gifts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" Betty asked Daniel and Justin an hour after Christmas dinner, which ended mid-afternoon. "Where are we going?" Daniel asked, finishing a reindeer-shaped cookie before getting up from the couch and putting Chester back in his crate. "To the children's hospital – we always bring a few gifts and sing carols," she said.

"Justin, do you have the set list you made up for us?" she asked her nephew, who immediately turned off his new 'Just Dance' game they were playing and ran up to his room. "Come on . . ." Betty smiled and tugged on Daniel's arm, but he didn't budge.

"Wait – I just need to do this . . ." he stopped her. "What?" she innocently inquired. Daniel slowly cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, carefully leaning his head into hers and capturing her lips in a gentle, tender kiss, allowing it to slightly deepen before gradually pulling away. "W-What was t-that for?" Betty stuttered in shock, out of breath.

"Got it, AB!" Justin exclaimed, running down the stairs. Betty turned around. "That's great, Justin. We'll be right out," she told him before focusing her attention back on Daniel. "So . . .?" she expectantly awaited an explanation. "We should go – everyone's waiting on us. We can talk later – I promise," he said and lead her out the door.

The entire time they were at the hospital, Betty found it hard to focus. She couldn't get the feel and taste of Daniel's lips out of her head, how he had cradled her face in his gentle hands and earnestly kissed her. What had possessed him to do it? Was he just feeling lonely and vulnerable, appreciative of anyone's kindness, or was there something more . . . something he felt for her?

Daniel was on pins and needles, waiting for the right time to talk to Betty, to sort out everything that had happened with them the past couple of days. He knew, after he had fully kissed her before they left, that there was no question his feelings were much deeper than platonic and beyond lust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were great with them," Betty broke the awkward silence as she and Daniel sipped hot chocolate by the fireplace. "Thanks – I've always liked kids," he humbly said. "So were you – they loved you . . . and even your tone-deaf singing," he cracked. "Hey! Be nice – Justin picked those songs, not me – they weren't really in my key," she protested.

"Maybe I should finally give you your present . . ." he winked, going to the coat closet. "But you already gave me my present – those tickets to 'Chicago' for everyone?" she said, puzzled. "Yeah, but this one's just for you . . . Here, I hope you like it. You can read Shakespeare, the latest romance novel, or study singing tips . . ." he playfully smirked. She smacked his arm before eagerly unwrapping her gift.

"A Kindle! Daniel, this is incredible – I love it!" Betty hugged Daniel so hard she almost caused him to fall backward on the couch. "Good – I can tell!" he chuckled. He'd never get tired of her warm, over-enthusiastic hugs. The feel of her arms wrapped around him always made everything bad in his life disappear, if only for a few minutes.

"How did you guess?" Betty asked, pulling away. "Well, I knew you liked to read, so I figured this was better than lugging around a ton of heavy books . . . Plus, I overheard your conversations with Hilda, hinting how great they were," he said. Betty sheepishly smiled. "So you were spying on me?" she joked. "More like . . . unavoidably overhearing," he corrected her. She lightly shoved him.

"There's a case, book light, and gift card in there, too," he added, trying to detract her annoyance. "This is too much, Daniel – really . . ." Betty told him, becoming serious. "After you gave me Chester, and everything else you've done for me? Betty, _nothing_ will ever be too much," Daniel maintained, toying with a lock of her hair.

"No one's cared about me like you do. When I'm with you, I'm not a millionaire or a sex object – I'm _me_. You call me on my B.S. and are truly interested in my problems. And if something decent happens, you're genuinely happy for me," he began. "That's what being a good friend is for . . ." she humbly replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"You're more than that – _a lot_ more. Seeing you take care of your family, and me . . . how you made an effort to visit those sick kids . . . just the way you are every day . . . You make me want to be a better person. I feel alive when I'm around you, like there was something missing until you walked into my life. And I realized, after we kissed yesterday, being with you today . . . something's changed between us," he said.

"Daniel, are you sure you're not just missing Molly or drunk from all the eggnog?" Betty skeptically asked, overwhelmed by his heartfelt admission. "No, Betty – I'm positive. I loved Molly, and a part of me always will. But what I'm starting to feel for you is different. You've been standing right in front of me – guiding me, supporting me - no matter how big a mess I get into or how I treated you in the beginning. And now I finally see what I've been blind to all these years," he insisted, taking her hands in his. Betty felt her heart skip a beat.

"Daniel . . . you don't have to do this," she nervously said. "I _do_ – you deserve to hear this, before I lose my nerve," he told her, taking a deep breath and continuing. "I love the way you smile, your laugh, your passion, the way you light up a room – even your unique sense of style . . . I love the way you get excited over the smallest things – like free candy canes or company pens. I love how you always know me better than I know myself, but almost never say 'I told you so'," he smiled.

"You're beautiful, strong, smart, and sweet . . . You can do anything you set your mind to - I admire that. You're the only woman who can turn me on one minute and have me laughing hysterically with you the next. You're amazing, Betty. Seeing you is the best part of my day and . . . I-I'm falling for you," Daniel hesitantly confessed.

"I-I don't know what to say . . . is this real? It's Christmas and everyone's always a little more emotional than normal . . ." she timidly asked. "It's real, Betty – at least for me. It could be a Tuesday in September and I'd still feel the same. I-I guess I need to know what you're thinking – no pressure," he assured her, nervously waiting for her response. The longer she took, the more his heart began to sink. He knew Betty . . . knew if she took time to think things through, he was more than likely screwed.

Betty took a minute to process everything. She'd never imagined this happening – especially not coming from Daniel. But after the way their day had gone, the fact that they had spent all those years working closely together . . . spending most of their time together – whether it was good or bad . . . being each other's rock or biggest cheerleader . . . or just having fun. Maybe this thing between them wasn't as strange as it originally seemed.

". . . I have a lot of the same feelings you have. I-I haven't been able to stop thinking about you after what happened . . . how much you mean to me . . . how good it feels hanging out with you – knowing you don't care how I look or how silly I act sometimes . . . how it felt every time you looked into my eyes, or touched me, or when we kissed . . . But what exactly does this mean – what does it make us?" she slowly spoke.

Daniel exhaled a sigh of relief. It was definitely a better outcome than he had anticipated. "Whatever you want us to be. All I know for sure is that we have something worth taking a chance on . . . I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. But maybe we could try dating and see where it takes us?" he hopefully suggested.

"That sounds . . . good," she shyly smiled. Daniel grinned and kissed her, not holding anything back. His lips crashed into to hers as if his life depended on it, his tongue gradually slipping into the warmth of her mouth. He tasted sweet, like chocolate and candy canes. The sudden need to be close and the curiosity of one another overpowered any resolve either of them had to take things slow.

Betty welcomed Daniel's eagerness with open arms, feeling herself getting lost in the moment, dizzy with joy. A wave of desire and a hint of apprehension rushed over her as she explored the depths of Daniel's mouth for the first time, running her fingers through his hair, never experiencing kissing as passionate and satisfying until right then.

She wondered if this was what it was like to_ know_ – to feel that spark so intense and incredible it left you wanting more. She'd never felt anything remotely like that with Walter, and while Henry and Matt were progressively better, she'd always had a sense there was something missing. She'd never dreamed feeling this way about her best friend – her boss. While she was falling deeper into Daniel's entrancing spell, it hit her that this would be more complicated than either one of them took into consideration.

"Wait . . ." she pulled away, panicked. "What? Is something wrong - are you having second thoughts?" Daniel worried, his breath ragged. Betty nodded until she was able to speak. "I'm not your assistant anymore, but you're technically still my boss. What's the staff going to think when they find out about us?" she asked, concerned. "Relax, Betty. The majority assume we're secretly together anyway. I've heard all the rumors and I doubt many people will be surprised," he eased her fears.

"You've heard rumors? All I get are Marc's not so subtle complaints about you being my 'luvah' and calling me 'Daniel's Lady'. I thought all the big ones died down a few weeks after you knocked out Matt?" she said. "Apparently not – you know Amanda. She's notorious for bringing in all the latest gossip and I've heard every detail, since she became my assistant again," Daniel chuckled.

"Great . . . I don't need everyone talking behind my back again or loathing me like they did last fall. And I don't want any special treatment. So no raises, or special assignments, or promotions, or extra vacation days or anything just because we're . . . whatever we are now," she requested.

"I promise. I'll even treat you worse than the others if you want," he joked. "Daniel . . ." she half-heartedly berated him. "What?" he boyishly grinned. "Nothing – just kiss me," she playfully commanded. "Don't have to tell me twice," he muttered into her lips as she closed the space between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel and Betty contentedly cuddled on the couch with Chester, after an extensive make-out session. The ease at which they fell into the new level of their relationship was as if they'd been together for years. However, they decided some things should wait for the right time and place. So until then, they'd enjoy simpler things.

"Have you ever noticed how depressing this movie is? Aren't Christmas films supposed to be happy?" Daniel half-heartedly complained, dangling a toy just beyond Chester's reach, as the kitten balanced on the back of the couch and batted at it.

"Yeah, but it is in the end, after he stops complaining and realizes all the things he's taken for granted – that's why it's called 'It's a Wonderful Life'," Betty pointed out. "And only after a bunch of horrible crap happens to him – no wonder he complains," he countered.

"It's sweet and romantic – and it's a classic," she maintained. "So's 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation' – and it's a lot funnier," he argued. "True, but you can't compare them – they're on completely different levels," she said, stopping the DVD as the credits rolled.

"I wonder if your family's on their way back from the movie theater yet? I feel kinda bad for ditching them – especially since they and mistletoe are the reasons we're together now," Daniel admitted. "Not too bad, though," she slyly grinned.

"Definitely not," he agreed, dropping the toy and kissing her neck, sending a sensation throughout her entire body. "And the new holiday movies just aren't as good. Besides, Chester deserved some much-needed attention," he added as the kitten climbed over their bodies and began to lick Daniel's cheek.

"Do you think we'd have ever gotten to this place if we hadn't kissed under the mistletoe?" Betty wondered. Daniel paused for a few seconds. ". . . Yeah, but probably not so soon. I think it would've taken something else - something big - to make us realize what we had. I mean, we already spent about four years not having a clue," he contemplated. "True. It's ironic when you think about it," she added. "It is, but I'm glad it happened," he smiled. "Me, too," she happily said.

"He really likes you," Betty giggled as Chester pawed at Daniel, and shifted to face him. "Yeah . . . I've got the two greatest presents I could ever ask for – Chester . . . and you," Daniel sincerely admitted. "Merry Christmas, Daniel," she said, sweetly kissing his swollen lips with her own. "Merry Christmas, Betty," he told her as Chester curiously came between them.


End file.
